Different labeling systems have been developed for labeling containers. For example, pressure-sensitive labels, roll-fed labels and magazine-fed labels may be applied in conjunction with glues or solvents to apply labels to a wide variety of containers including glass bottles, cans, plastic containers and laminated composite containers.
Pressure-sensitive labels are frequently provided with a web-backing that is used to protect the pre-applied adhesive layer on the back of the label and prevent the label from adhering to other labels prior to application of the pressure-sensitive label. When labeling with this type of label, it is necessary to handle both the label and the web-backing.
Generally, pressure-sensitive labels are formed from relatively thick label stock that can be extended out in an unsupported manner by a labeling machine for pick-up by a container as it passes by the label. Direct contact is required between the label and backing throughout the labeling process until the label is applied to the container. When the label is extended for adherence to the container, problems arise relating the lack of control of the label. This disadvantage is frequently compensated for by running the labeling operation at low speeds, for example 100 containers per minute.
Pressure-sensitive labels are the label of choice when it is necessary to label contoured containers such as shampoo bottles, cleaning supplies, laundry products, and the like. Prior to the present invention, it has been difficult to label contoured (non-cylindrical) containers utilizing roll-fed labels or magazinefed labels having a leading and trailing edge or other glue patterns.
Roll-fed labels and magazine-fed labels are well-suited for application to cylindrical containers requiring a partial or full wrap label. Straightthrough label machines and turret-style machines have been developed to apply labels to cylindrical containers at high speeds wherein the containers are rotated past a label application mechanism such as a magazine or vacuum drum which supports the label during the label transfer process. Oblong, oval, or other non-cylindrical containers are difficult to handle on roll-through labelers and complicate the construction of turret-style labelers.
These and other disadvantages and problems associated with prior art labeling systems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.